


from a crown of flowers to a crown of swords

by Shrutirashmi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrutirashmi/pseuds/Shrutirashmi
Summary: what if Aerys had a daughter who somehow did not marry Raegar because of Tywin's machinations to make Cersei queen. also, The mad king is less mad and more paranoid which makes a lot of impact on the story starting from tourney at Harenhall. how the presence of a loving daughter in house Targaryen changes the fate of all is the theme of this story. and is this change for good or bad?
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Ned Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	from a crown of flowers to a crown of swords

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing a story that is not a one-shot in asoiaf world. I might have made mistakes because I have not read the books rather only watched the show and read a lot of fanfiction. please comments on how the story is turning out.

The sound of laughter and merriment penetrated the hall of hundred hearths. Harenhall was resplendent in the glory of the great tourney. It was the opening feast and many young maidens danced with various lords and knights and other gallant men in the attendance. Among those was a quiet wolf who danced with the laughing beauty with haunting purple eyes. Prince Raegar presided over as the highest ranking present alongside his wife Princess Elia Martell.  
Although all through the dancing and merriment few noticed that almost all the lord paramount were either present themselves or had a very powerful presence through their heir or delegates. Lord Rickard stark was present along with all three of his sons and his only daughter, as his lady wife stayed back at Winterfell as the Stark in Winterfell. Lord Jon Arryn was also present along with his nephew Denis Arryn. Lord Tully was present with both his daughters. Lord Robert Baratheon was present along with his younger brother lord Stannis  
Far away in kings landing a young girl of fifteen walked the halls of her ancestors, quiet fury in her eyes a rage quiet unlike any she has ever seen. Soon she stood outside a grand door guarded by two white cloaks. Kingsguard.  
“ I wish to see my father.” Said the princess.  
“ Forgive me my princess but his grace said he is not to be disturbed by anyone.”  
“ I am not anyone am I, Ser?” retorted the princess.  
The two kings guard exchanged a wary glance for it was widely known that she too had a fiery temper although her anger was never unfounded or without cause. And at that moment she seemed to be in a rare mood of temper if her heated glare was any indication. When it seemed neither knight would say anything the princess of seven kingdoms assumed her most regal tone and said with as much haughtiness as she could muster, “ good sers either you both will immediately announce my presence to his grace the king or I would wait right here on this door until he himself comes out.”  
Though she did not clarify both the knights knew from experience that the king loved his daughter more than anything and only listened to her. Making the princess wait would be an as heinous crime in the king’s eye as any. With a nod to the other one of them went inside to inform the king of his daughter’s presence. 

At harrenhall

As the people got more and more involved in dancing in a faraway chamber of the gigantic castle the crown prince Raegar held court. It was an unofficial council of a meeting where except for prince Doran of Dorne and Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly rock all other lords paramount were present. For the absent Lord and Prince, their respective younger brothers stood as the spokesperson. This council was held to strengthen the ties of all seven kingdoms directly with prince Raegar. No-one spoke the exact cause for this call but they all knew what it was about. To depose King Aerys Targaryen also known as the mad king and instead crown Raegar as the new king. It was unprecedented, but they were all in agreement that sooner Raegar takes the crown the better all would be. Aerys was said to be in complete decline of his mental health his unkempt appearance, his habit of burning people for smallest of crimes made all uneasy. It seemed everyone walked on edge around the red keep.  
It was said Aerys was a great king at the beginning of his reign. He had been very charming and wise but after the defiance of duskendale fear had started to rule him. He had lost trust in everyone. Nowadays he only truly trusted his daughter the princess shaena Targaryen. The princess was the only one who could calm down her father and convince him to listen. When no one else would even go near the mad king for fear of being burned alive, the princess alone would approach the king with innocent eyes and unassuming love. But even she could not stop the king from dealing out judgment which was quite cruel.  
The realm at large had all its hope on the crown prince and it seemed soon enough they would have a new king. Many decisions were made at the council. There had been as many agreements as there were disagreements. Promises were made, fealty sworn but one thing that all agreed upon was that soon prince Raegar would ascend the throne and he shall have the support of all seven lords paramount. When they returned at the feast, the future king graced them all with a lovely song. A song that brought many a ladies present to tears.  
Kings landing  
The spider was already present with the king. Princess shaena knew not what had been told to her father but she knew it could not be good as her father was unhappy with her as well. Many thought that the “mad king” loved his only daughter and princess most but that was not the complete truth. Princess knew what her father had become but she also remembered what he had once been. She had done her best to keep reminding her father of all the good deeds he had done at the beginning of his reign and how she would always be loyal to him be loyal to the man she believed he still was. A charming man a good king. It seemed to work most of the time and she took pleasure in those small victories. She hadn’t given up her hope in him. He was still her father and she would not give up on him.  
“I said I did not wish to be disturbed, then why are you here girl?” the king demanded  
“ I wish to speak with you.”  
The king twisted his mouth in the ugliest way, pronouncing the effects of his unkempt appearance. “ leave us spider.”  
Lord varys. The master of whispers he was called by all. Immediately he bowed and left the king's private solar.  
“ did you knew of what your brother had planned girl?” the king asked.  
“ no, your grace.”  
“ no!!” the king shouted “ is that why you stopped me from attending the tourney? Is that why? Are you now plotting with your brother as well? Huh?”  
The princess fell on her knees in front of the king, “ I have always ever been loyal to you. I have never lied to you nor will I start today. Please father, your grace, give me a chance to explain myself, and afterward, if you still judge me guilty I shall take that punishment gladly. Just one chance.”  
A few moments passed in silence as the king regarded his daughter with suspicious eyes that that were equal parts hurt and enraged. He knew his daughter loved him, truly cared for him. She was perhaps the only one who did not say things to him in hopes of gaining something. Whatever she said she meant. And yet another part of him kept telling him that she might have changed alliance too. Either way, he decided he would give her a chance to explain herself, and only then will he be able to determine her loyalty.  
“ Did you know what your brother has been plotting?”  
“yes your grace.” Whispered the princess. “ he wishes to be king sooner rather than later.”  
The answer satisfied the king, at the very least she wasn’t lying to his face. He looked in her eyes, there was anger there too but it wasn’t directed at him. Perhaps at herself for stopping him from attending the tourney. He spat another question at her, “ and do you know how he plans to do that? What do you know of that? “  
“ I know not anything of that for sure but I can guess.”  
This too was the truth he knew. She had no spy network she knew not what was going on at harrrenahall, he was sure of it. Maybe he could trust her now. Yes, yes he could. she had always taken care of him. She was a nice daughter. Dutiful and loyal. Unfortunately, she loved her mother and brother as well as loved him. No matter she won’t betray him he was certain of that.  
The princess looked at various emotions playing on her father’s face. She could not determine which one meant what but she knew he was thinking whether to trust her or not. Soon though the madness receded from his eyes and the mask of king faltered to reveal her father. His eyes became focused, his hands stopped trembling and it seemed the very air became lighter around him.  
“ he has called an unofficial council of all lords paramount as well as all other major lords who support him and wish me dethroned. Those traitors all are plotting against me right now at this very moment. My own heir has gone behind my back along with his dornish whore of a wife. If he had married you then I would not have this trouble at my hands.” At the end of his rant, the king looked at his daughter and frowned, “ why are you still on your knees? Sit.”  
The princess readily obeyed. “ forgive me, father.”  
“ I know why you did not wish to marry him, and now that I know how he has gone behind my back I am certain he would have turned you against me as well had you married him.”  
“ never father, I would never betray you like that. I don’t wish you ill.” Exclaimed the princess.  
“ I know my dragoness. But what am I to do now? He must have promised them all various high offices if they all turn against me and start supporting that harp playing traitor of a son, I will have nothing but fire on my side and they will pay will blood. Do you see now what has your brother done?” the king cried holding his daughter’s hand on his own.  
The princess seemed to think it all through. She had heard the whispers of what Raegar intended to do but had not believed it of him. Surely he would see the consequences of such an action. If house Targaryen would not stand united in front of all other kingdoms than how could they expect to rule as a dynasty. Her father has an excuse for his paranoia and it was not entirely unfounded as this action of raegar proved, but what excuse did raegar have? If he had just tried to salvage father’s condition before it deteriorated too much then none of this would have happened. Instead of solving the problems in their own family, Raegar decides to plot with outsiders against their own family?  
With firm determination in her mind, she looked up at her father.  
“ your grace. I understand all your concerns. Please accept my apologies for I believe you were correct in saying that we must attend the tourney. Today the tourney has just begun, we can still reach there before it ends. “  
The king looked at her with narrowed eyes, “ what good would that do now?”  
“ if all that you have heard is correct then I am sure raegar must have promised much to other lords, but you know better than any your grace how greedy these lords are, correct? “  
“ yes yes of course. So what of it?” the king said impatiently.  
“ then it stands to reason that it will take more than a single council to convince them all for treason against the crown, against you?”  
The king pursed his lips obviously unhappy with the topic but he knew his daughter was clever just like him, so she must have thought of a plan to thwart all this treasonous activity. “ there are many out there who are just biding their time to go against me, but they would still want to get as much out of your fool of a brother as they could. Greedy and selfish the lot of them are, traitors.”  
“ then we must go there and see for ourselves how much damage the prince has done. If it is all as we fear then my marriage will make sure all of their plotting is for naught.”  
The king looked shocked, “ your marriage? And who will you be marrying girl? Do you have a secret lover as well? Have you been plotting beyond my knowledge a swell? “  
“ no your grace. There is no lover. Rest assured I shall not marry without your approval. What I am about to propose is dangerous father, but I swear upon all the gods it will make sure that if raegar chooses to still go against you he will have lesser support and more opposition, he could ever dream.”  
This made the king pause, for even in throws of paranoia he was still a cunning man, he knew what power does to people and since raegar has already called a council it put the king at a disadvantage and he disliked it very much. But the princess was a prize she could bring him support and he knew she would never betray him, this much he could bet his life on.  
“ tell me what is it you are planning?” the king whispered carefully to keep his voice as low as possible.  
“A valuable hostage ” At this they both shared a conspirational smile.. “ there will be some loose ends I am sure but this would cause enough chaos to put a stop on Raegar’s plans.”  
The king let out a delighted laugh at hearing this. Oh yes! This would certainly bring a lot of obstacles to his traitor son. He looked at his daughter with pride and glee. This plan suited him well, quite well. He could make a wild guess on which hostage was his daughter speaking of that would have enough connections to be very very valuable to him. If rumors were true he has been trained to follow orders which means he would never rise against the king. Yes. yes, this was quite clever. And his daughter would remain with him.  
“ so you will do this for my benefit?” the king asked to make sure. He had no doubt of raegar’s plotting.  
“ yes father, if there has indeed been a council without your knowledge or permission then this is our best chance to bring most great houses to our cause no matter what promises my brother has made them.”  
“quite.” The king nodded delightedly. This girl was his daughter through and through. It was a simple plan that would have vast consequences. “ tomorrow we depart for harrenhall with all haste. Have your and your mother’s things packed, we must not miss any more of this grand tourney.”  
“ it will be done as you say your grace.” Princess curtsied.  
Departing the chambers she turned towards her mother’s chambers. She hoped she had done the right thing. She was not blind to her father’s faults, but then she was not blind to her mother and brother’s faults either. They both had given father reason for mistrust and now this talk of a council against the king, their own father. She prayed to any and all gods who might be listening that it was all just rumor though her heart told her otherwise.


End file.
